


I lost to my sleeping dad

by sith225



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Lucky dad, Sexy, Threesome - F/F/M, big tits, double ass job, dual titfucking, nice ass, questionable friends, sleeping guy, watched from camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sith225/pseuds/sith225
Summary: It is about the main characters dad getting a lot of action in one week while is sleeping. This is just writing and story practice from something else I am working on.
Relationships: Dan friends/father, Dan/his friends
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Dan and it isn’t short for Daniel. I am twenty-one years old and a college student at a university. I am studying to become a Doctor for a personal reason. Right now I am sitting at a table at my campus eating lunch with my four female friends, who I have known since middle school and are the same age as I am.

Starting from my right is Mia, she is my neighbor that has a nice light tan going for her skin color. Her hair is light brown and is long enough to go past her shoulders a little. A lot of people like her light brown eyes that are borderline topaz. For her figure it is not too skinny or not too fat, it is the perfect right in between, as for her breast size they are double D’s and her ass is juicy. She majors in arts since she likes to compose her own music and has an innocent personality.

Next to her is Rose, she is light skinned with short blue hair that goes down to her shoulders. Her eyes are like a vampire red, she likes the whole changing her eye color due to contacts thing. I find it weird that her breasts are big enough to fit perfectly in your hands despite having a skinny figure, her ass is small but it isn’t too bad. For her major it is game design since she wants to make her own video games. You wouldn’t pin her to have that major since she has a personality.

Across from Rose is Vicky, she has the whole golden tan with long bright golden hair thing going on, even has the whole ocean blue eyes. Thanks to her figure being filled out in all the right places, which means a nice slender body, big sized watermelon breasts and a nice plump ass, she is extremely sexy. Since she likes to argue she went with my suggestion on becoming an attorney.

Last but not least Silvia, her skin is so pale that as an inside joke we call her a ghost. She has extremely long black hair that is close to touching the ground, but she has it in a twisted pony tail so it almost touches her ass. Even though she has very little meat on her, she has really nice legs with a nice ass to go with it. Even though she secretly hates that she is flat chested, she is happy that her green eyes get everyone’s attention away from that.

Once we finished lunch I went home to start on my homework and to check on my dad. Currently he lives with me due to a medical condition he has that is called Vicious Insomnia. 

(A note for the readers. This is not a real condition. I came up with it to go with the fantasy, but if does exist I will take it off.) 

Vicious Insomnia is a condition when a person doesn’t sleep for a long time and for when they finally do, they sleep for a really long time, about a few weeks to a little over a month. Currently I am going to take a semester off to take care of him since he is about to fall asleep soon and I want to look after him. I have a check in nurse come by in the morning and during the night to clean him up and change his clothes, she also does the whole body check thing to see if he is still breathing well. Since well if I am perfectly honest I don’t want to see my dad in his birthday suit.

A few days before the semester was over my dad fell asleep which is normal around this time. I asked the nurse to look after him until the semester was over. Once it was over I was able to keep an eye on him without any worry. That thought changed really quickly a week later. During that week my friends where coming over a lot and stayed pretty much all day. One time during the week they brought over some drinks and we all had a few. They are all light weights so they kept rambling on about how they all secretly have the hots for me. The funny thing is they always say that when they are drunk and always forget the next day. This time it was a little different.

After they finished saying they had the hots for me Rose asked, “hey Dan how is your father doing?” I told her that he just feel asleep almost a week ago. Vicky then asked, “So how long has your dad had that condition?” I answered her question by telling her that he has had it since I was twelve and it is because of his condition that I want to become a doctor. 

Mia then said, “You are such a great son for   
wanting to help your dad!” Before I could say anything Vicky says, “Is his condition the reason why he still looks so young?”   
Truth be told my dad is about to turn fifty, but looks like he is barely turning twenty. The doctors say it is due to him sleeping a lot. Since I honestly didn’t know the answer to Vicky’s question so I just agreed with her. 

As Silvia is about to take a drink she says, “If he wasn’t so old and being your dad I would of pounced on him.” We all laugh at what she said, but I couldn’t help but feel a little awkward from hearing that, after all it is my dad she is talking about here. As I got up to them all another drink, I noticed them giving gestures to Silvia that they agree with what she just said and that made me feel even more uncomfortable or should I say concerned.

Fast forwarding to the end of the week. 

Mia came over to keep me company since she didn’t have any classes that day and thought I was lonely. We talked to each other till around noon and we were getting hungry. Mia gets a call from Silvia asking where she was at. Mia tells her that she is with me and we were about to go get lunch. Silvia asked if I can pick her up and if she can join us, she bribed me by offering to by us lunch. If it weren’t for the fact she was offering to get us food I would of said no since it is an overall an hour drive to her house and back. Mia goo goo eyed me to go and I ended up saying yes, I agreed because I do have an interest in Mia, so I ended up going to go pick up Silvia. 

As I get in my car I turn on the security cameras in my dad’s room. We had a few of them installed so I can check on him if I ever need to leave the house. We have one on the right side of the room on the dresser, right behind him on a shelf, one across the end of the bed next to the TV and one slightly above him on the left side of the bed. 

When I pull up to Silvia’s house I sent her a text that I am here at the front of her house. I saw the notification for the security camera, but I chose to leave it alone since most of the time it goes off due to my dad moving around a lot in his sleep. Once Silvia got in my car and we picked up lunch, we went back to my house. Unlocking my door and letting Silvia go inside ahead of me I yell, “hey Mia I am back with Silvia and our lunch!” I expected her to come from the other side of my house, but she came from the second floor. I asked her why was she upstairs, she said she forgot her jacket the other day and remembered it was in my room. I believed her since she is holding her jacket and it wasn’t with her when she came over.

At the end of the day Mia went home and I took Silvia home. A few days later Silvia came over again with Rose and Vicky. The reason why Mia wasn’t here with us is because she has class at the moment. As the day goes by Mia calls me to see if I can come and get her since her car broke down on the campus parking lot, she offered to by dinner since its late and there will be a lot of traffic. I asked if anyone would be willing to come with me, luckily Rose was kind enough to keep me company to go pick up Mia. Following my old routine as we got in my car I turned on the camera in my dad’s room and took off. 

We managed to pick up Mia a little faster than expected but the line for the drive thru we picked for dinner is long. While waiting I saw the notification for the camera again, feeling a little cautious I asked Rose if she can check on my dad. A few minutes later she got back to me saying he is fine, that he is just moving in his sleep. I felt relieved so I left it at that. Once we got back to my house, we did the usual talk about our days and all that then everyone went home.

Two days later it was Saturday and no one had class so they came over to play games with me since I had the new VR headset that just got released recently and we were having a blast. As usual it was around lunch time and we all got hungry again, like the normal routine I was asked to grab us some lunch, we ordered something ahead of time so once it was close to the pick-up time Silvia came with me to go get the food. I did the usual routine when got into my car and went to the fast food place that is five minutes away by car. When we got there they apologized since they got my order mixed up, they said if we are willing to wait forty-five minutes they would refund us and let our order be free. We couldn’t say no so we sat down chilled for a while, Silvia shot the rest of the squad a text saying that we will be a while.

Returning to my car I saw the notification for the security again, but it was saying that the video storage is almost full and that I should upload the video feed soon. I decided to that after everyone leaves later on. As I am about to get ready for bed I connect my phone to my laptop and start uploading the video feed from the camera. It took about fifteen minutes and it was done. I was about to close the folder where I store the videos until I noticing something. I wasn’t sure, but I thought I saw a second person in the video image on the day when Mia came over and when I went to go get Silvia along with lunch. My curiosity got the best of me so I opened it up to watch it, while waiting for it to load up I felt like I just opened up my own can of worms and man was I right about that.

Once the video started playing I started to watch it. A few minutes in I can Mia entering my dad’s room, I asked myself, “Why did she go into my dad’s room after I left?” My question was answered pretty quickly after that. I can see her check to make sure my dad is fast asleep by poking around his body in random places, once she finished check if he is asleep she throws off the sheets that are covering the lower half of his body. Not long after she did that she removes the lower half of his pajamas and starts touching his dick. I don’t know what is more disturbing the fact that she is touching my dad’s dick or face he is pretty big for his age. 

I stopped the video and decided to combine all the videos of that with and had them play all four angles at once. Continuing where I left off, I just watched as she started to stoke his dick while making sure she doesn’t wake him. A minute later she gets on the bed, she positions herself to have her body above his legs, once she got comfortable she put the head of his dick into her mouth. I was so shook from what I am seeing, that I can’t help but watch moves her head up and down on his dick. Looking at the camera angle that was behind my dad I can see that her facial expression shows that she is really enjoying what she is doing, from the way she is sucking his dick it dick take him that long to get hard.

While she picks up the pace of sucking on his dick I think to myself, “How can he even get hard since he is completely out cold?” Mia begins to start using her tongue to lick all around his dick like it is candy, well she does like lollipops. Starting from the bottom of his dick near where his balls are, she licks all the way to the top of his dick and starts swirl her tongue around the tip for a minute, then puts it back in her mouth. While moving her head up and down I watch as strokes his dick to make sure it is all wet. I may not be a sex expert since I am virgin, but I have a feeling about what comes next.

Removing her shorts and underwear she positions her womanhood right above his dick. As she stands his dick straight up she raises her ass up to insert his dick inside her, once she does she starts to slowly lower take it all the way insider her. I alternate between the cameras that behind my dad and at the edge of the bed just so I can watch her ass going down. After taking it all the way in she begins to move up and down on his dick, I was surprised she could even take all that in. I stayed focused on her ass, since it looked like it was slapping his thighs really hard. Leaning forward to put her arms on the bed, she starts ride him even faster than she was before. I felt more jealous at the fact that she is sitting her ass on his dick than mine. A few minutes later I can see her cumming on his dick, switching the camera angle I can see her upset that she came first, so pulled his dick out and put it her mouth again. Using two hands to stoke his while she sucks on it, she was able to make him cum five minutes. Since he fired off a huge load she had to remover her head from his dick.

Mia managed to finish cleaning up and hiding the evidence of what she did about a minute before I returned with Silvia. Once I closed that video feed I just sat back on my chair, you can’t blame me I just saw something I wouldn’t have expected. Something came across my mind not long after my back hit the chair, “wait a minute, didn’t I see the same notification when I went to go pick up Mia from the campus parking lot?” I knew I was going to regret it, I still opened up the video feed and had it play like I did before. Like how I felt earlier I was right, I can see Silvia and Vicky entering his room.

I remember this also can capture audio so I turned it on. Not even two minutes after they enter, they start taking off all his clothes. I felt annoyed that I ended up seeing him in his birthday suit after all. Silvia removed his lower half of the pajamas before Vicky could take off his shirt, she didn’t even wait on Vicky to start sucking on his dick. The sound of her sucking was heard very clearly in the audio, along with Vicky saying, “Hey we were supposed to suck on it together!” Silvia laughs a little as she is sucking on it. As a punishment Vicky pulls off Silvia’s pants like it was nothing, I noticed that Silvia didn’t have any underwear so I assumed they planned this.

Vicky took advantage of the moment when Silvia removed her head from my dad’s dick to take off her top to start sucking his dick herself and with no hesitation she took it all the way to the root, my dad’s body twitched when she did that. As I am listening to the gaging sounds she is making I couldn’t help but wonder when she learned to deep throat. Hearing her breathe through her nose I watched as she kept it in her throat for a good few minutes, as Vicky removed her head from his dick which is now rock hard, she uses her left hand to stop Silvia from putting it her mouth again. They came to a truce and started share his dick, they kept switching between each other with one of them sucking on his dick while other licks his ball. Silvia couldn’t deep throat it, so she left it to Vicky to make sure it gets slippery. A few minutes later they double dickering him by using their tongues to lick the sides of his dick. 

While they double dickered him I switched between the left and right cameras to watch their ass’s as they continue to blow him. I didn’t want to admit it, but I enjoyed watching their ass’s jiggle, especially Vicky’s, even though her clothes are still on the shorts she is wearing still give a great view of her ass. A few minutes later my dad cums, as they are cleaning up his dick I can see Silvia responding to my text, while Vicky continues to lick around his dick. Vicky lets Silvia suck out the rest of the cum in his dick while she strips. The front of her body is facing the camera so I good view of her huge breasts bouncing out after she removed her shirt, she even twists her body side to side and I watched them bounce around with every twist, she then turns around having her ass face the camera and I watched as she leaned forward while taking of her shorts.

I was sad that the view of her ass was done with as she got back on the bed. Vicky lifted my dad’s waist and made sure that the lower half of his body was able to rest on her lap so that is dick is right in front of her breasts. Not even a few seconds pass and I see Vicky wrapping her huge breasts around my dad’s dick and starts to titfuck him. I switch to the camera behind my dad to get a good angle of her titfucking him. I just watch as her huge breasts move up and down on my dad’s dick, I could only imagine how amazing the pressure feels of having his dick sandwiched like that. As Vicky is titfucking him I can see Silvia moving towards my dad’s lips, while saying, “I wonder what a young looking old man tastes like?” After she finished her sentence she began to make out with my dad. 

I can see Vicky picking up the speed of her titfucking him. I didn’t notice it before, but my dad’s dick was already hard and beginning to twitch. Vicky giggles and says, “looks like he is about to come again.” Silvia turns to her and asked, “Really? Already?” Silvia starts to lick the tip of his dick while Vicky just squeezes his dick with her breasts while aiming it to the right. A few minutes later he cums again. Vicky lowers her head down and begins to suck the cum of his dick while keeping it sandwiched between her breasts. While Vicky is sucking his dick Silvia asks, “Do you think he can cum again?” Vicky does maybe gesture to answer her question. I look to see that they have a little over twenty minutes left till I make it back home.

They use a little team work to get my dad hard again, Silvia rubs her womanhood up and down on my dad’s dick, while Vicky licks and plays with his balls. I thought my dad would be twitching a lot since he should be sensitive after coming, but for some reason he isn’t. If I am curious enough I will google that tomorrow, either way I see that my dad got hard again pretty quickly and without a moment to spare Silvia takes a squatting position while having her hands pushing against the mattress. With that thought in mind Vicky decided to help her by grabbing my dad’s dick and standing it up for her. With the audio being on compared to the last video, I can hear Silvia moaning as she takes the dick inside her, the more his dick enters her the louder she moans. 

Once Silva took it in as much as she could she starts moving her hips up and down. I had it go back few minutes and switched the camera angle to the edge of the bed so I can watch her ass go all the way down and start moving her hips up and down. Even though my chest was tightening from watching my friends who admitted they had the hots for me, I felt a small sense of arousal from watching Silvia’s ass move up and down on his dick. Silvia begins to increase the speed of her hip movement, I also notice that Vicky is moving towards my dad’s face. Looking over at the right camera angle I can see Vicky shoving her nipples from her huge watermelon breasts into my dads’ mouth. I can hear making moaning sounds that made me wonder if my dad is unconsciously sucking on them, I switch to the camera behind him and I was right, he is sucking on them.

Well I know what I am going to google as well later. Tuning back into the action I can hear Silvia pounding her ass against his thighs, her ass isn't as big as Vicky’s so I wasn’t sure if it was possible to make a slapping sound. With a few minutes left of the video remaining I can hear Silvia mention his dick is twitching a lot and a minute later she removes his dick from her womanhood. I switch the camera angle to see my dad cumming on her back. For the remaining two minutes they quickly cleaned up each other and the evidence. On the last few seconds they leave the room. 

I can see there is another long video, part of me wanted to stop watching while the rest of me kept shouting finish this up or I won’t be able to sleep! Giving in I opened up the other video that is almost as long as the one I just watched. This time Mia, Rose and Vicky entered the room. It started off differently this time, instead of them taking off my dad’s clothes first they took off all of theirs first and then they got on the bed. I notice that they remove his blankets and his clothes altogether in less than a minute. 

They came to an agreement that Rose should be allowed to taste my dad’s dick since Mia and Vicky have already tasted it. Looking at the camera angle behind my dad I can see Rose smile with excitement as she licks her lips. I facepalm myself since I still can’t believe that even two videos later, I am still watching my friends go to town on my dad. Moving the video back a little bit I can see Rose licking my dad’s dick like a popsicle. The reason I say it like that is because she starts to lick all around it with her tongue, especially the head of his dick. As soon as she puts his dick in her mouth I can hear her making a sound like it tastes delicious.

While Rose is enjoying her meal, Vicky and Mia sit near my dad’s face, they start making out with each other. I decided to focus on the other cameras since the one behind my dad is being blocked. I even though I can hear Rose enjoying the taste of my dad’s dick I can hear the other two ladies making wet kisses sounds with each other. I don’t know why but that sounds really hot.

Looking at the camera on the right, I can see Rosa picking up the pace and making wet sounds as she continues to suck his dick. Looking carefully I can see Rosa switching between sucking, using her tongue and deep throating his hard dick. I more surprised she can deep throat and I didn’t want to admit it, but I liked the gagging sound she made for when she did take it all the way. A few minutes later my dad cums in her mouth and she takes it all, she even drank it all too. I felt nauseous watching her swallow it. Mia and Vicky notice that my dad’s dick was going limp so they work together by sucking on his dick to get the last of the cum out of it.

Once it was hard again, Vicky sat in the reverse cow girl position while saying, “since I missed out last time with Silvia I am taking this next ride!” Deciding to be nice they let her have a turn. I look at the camera behind my dad to watch Vicky lean forwards while lifting her ass up in the air to grab my dad’s dick, as she stands it up she strokes it a little with her hand. Lowering her hips she wraps her womanhood around the head of his dick and let’s go, not long after she lets go Vicky slaps her all the way to my dad’s torso.

I don’t know what surprised me more the fact she took his hard dick in her so easily or how loud her ass slapped on my dad’s body? Wait how am I not bothered at the fact at the fact they are in my dad’s room and having sex with him while he is asleep? Back to the action I can see Vicky already moving her ass at a fast pace, while Mia plays with her ass. I can see Rosa making out with my dad. I am starting to feel more jealous than annoyed since my dad isn’t even trying and he is having sex with my friends. 

Vicky sits up in an upright position and starts to bounce up and down on his dick. I switch between the camera that is behind my dad to the one at the edge of the bed to watch Vicky’s ass bounce on my dad’s dick while watching her breasts bounce up and down. I can see Vicky massaging her breasts while making a face showing how much pleasure she is in. Seeing my dad bouncing up and down on his bed I can’t help, but wonder how he hasn’t woken up from the force her pounding his dick with Vicky’s entire body. My dad’s body begins to shiver, Rosa warns Vicky about that and she knows he is going to cum soon. For about five minutes Vicky pounds my dad’s dick with her ass as fast as she can then at the last moment she removes his dick and he fires his load straight up into the air.

Checking the time left on the video I can see it is about end and I can see Mia letting them know that I will be back with the food soon, so they hide and clean all evidence. They leave the room after they finished getting dressed and fixing themselves up. Closing the folder I go to lay on my bed and start staring at the ceiling. I start to come up with a plan to see if I can record all four of them having sex with my dad at the same time. Since tomorrow is Sunday I had feeling they all might come over again. Deciding that to take advantage of that I planned to order a pizza that is really good but it is the next city over. I will set it up so that I can pick it up at certain and leave an hour and thirty minutes early, that should give them plenty of time.

Today is now Sunday and just like I thought they all came over again. Before I left Mia went to the restroom in my room since Rose is in the other one near us, ten minutes later Mia comes back down. Once it hits lunch time I followed through with my plan and set out to the restaurant. I get over the fact that I am letting, let alone helping my dad get some action from own so called friends. Since I picked it up and made it back to my house a little late on purpose to give them extra time. Once I open up the door I can see them playing video games together.

Once we all ate, everyone left a little early in the evening. They said were feeling really tired and they wanted to go to bed early. They can’t be as tired as I am since I was up late coming up with a plan and watching the videos of them having sex with my dad. Plugging in and uploading the video I killed time by reading a manga I have read before. Once it was finishing uploading I stored it in a file and opened up. The video started off a lot sooner than usual, what I mean by that is I can see Mia going into my dad’s room when she said she was going to the restroom.

Within the time frame she was up their she takes off all his clothes while keeping the blankets on my dad to keep him covered. Once she left I fast forwarded it to around the time I left. It hasn’t even been a minute since I left and they all ran into my dad’s room. While three of them strip their clothes off, Rose just jumped on the bed threw and off my dad’s bed sheets. Using her tight tank top that is squeezing her breasts together, she slides my dad’s dick in between her breasts and starts move up and down. The others were impressed since she was creative in taking the initiative, but it was short lived since Mia and Silvia pulled her off of him a few minutes later. 

Vicky doesn’t waste any time to start sucking his dick by putting it in her mouth. She is sucking it with such force I can hear the wet sound she is making very clearly. The rest of them stop fighting and join in with Vicky sucking his dick. I stayed focused on the camera behind my dad to watch their faces as they share my dad’s dick with each other. They really worked well as a team while two focus on the dick the other two focus on the balls. Every so often Vicky will take the his dick all the way down her throat. I can’t deny it but I really enjoy hearing the sound she makes when she takes it down her throat.

Once my dad’s dick was finally hard, they stripped Rosa so she can finally have her turn to ride his dick. Keeping on knee on the bed while she keeps the other bent, Silvia teases Rose’s womanhood by rubbing the tip of dad’s dick around it. A few minutes later Silvia finished having her fun and Rose takes his dick all the way inside her. I hear moan extremely loud as she is taking it all in. While Rose bounces up and down on my dad’s dick Silvia and Mia team up by sucking on her breasts together. In the meantime Vicky sits her womanhood on top of dad’s mouth. 

With his just his breath she feels a lot of pleasure in her body. I switched back and forth between the camera behind my dad and the one on the right to watch Vicky grind on my dad’s face and watch the other three have their fun. Rosa felt such pleasure from everything that is happening with her that she cums on my dad’s dick. Once she finishes cumming, even though she feels very sensitive she continues to ride my dad’s dick with extreme pleasure on her face. A few minutes later my dad’s body begins to twitch really fast, this causes Rose to get off just in time as he fires his load on her. 

Everyone helps her out by licking the cum off of her, since Rose didn’t get a taste they let her suck out the remaining cum on his dick. After they worked together to get my dad hard again, they positioned his body so that Vicky and Mia can dual titfuck him. I felt jealous enough that he got a titfuck from Vicky, but not a dual titfuck from her and Mia. That is so not fair! 

With my dad’s dick sandwiched between their breasts they started moving their breasts at a fast pace right from the start. Rose and Silvia made out with my dad at the same time. Watching everything happen couldn’t help but feel aroused once again. Especially since Vicky and Mia are making out with each other while they are still titfucking him. After ten minutes of titfucking and making out with my dad he finally cummed again. I just watched as all four them licked up the cum from on my dad and each other. 

Mia pulls my dad by the legs and makes sure his feet are touching the ground, that isn’t a problem since my dad’s bed isn’t that big to begin with. Turning around she uses her ass to start jacking off his dick. Catching on Silvia turns around teams up to give a double butt job. First a dual titfuck and now this, I started to regret coming up with this plan. Once my dad was hard again Mia pushes Silvia back with her ass and then quickly slides by dad’s inside of her. Adjust herself as she sits comfortable with legs open she begins to bounce on his dick.

I switched to the camera at the edge of the bed to watch that whole thing again from this angle. I won’t like watching her bounce on my dad’s dick is getting my turned on. Rose then gets in front Mia and starts licking my dad’s balls while Mia continues to bounce him Vicky gets behind her and starts to play with Mia’s breasts while making out with her. Looking at the camera behind by did I can see Silvia sitting my dad’s face with her ass facing the camera. I am pretty sure any other guy would feel just as jealous as I am right now to have four extremely hot woman going down on their own dad.

Looking back to the previous camera angle I can hear Mia cumming , to my surprise my dad hasn’t cum yet. Silvia and Vicky get into a scissoring position with my dad’s dick right in the middle. They move up and down in unison, the sure my dad stays straight up in between their womanhood. I kept switching between all the camera angles since the other two are supporting them so they can move easier and I can get some nice views. I was surprised how fast they can move from being in that position since it looks really tough to move. After some time the three of them which includes my dad, all cummed together at the exact same time.

From that moment on I just continued to watch as they kept having sex with my dad as much as they could. From Vicky’s big breast bouncing up and down, even having my dad suck on them. Mia’s juicy ass pounding his torso and getting played around with. Silvia using her breasts to titfuck and suck on his dick at the same time. To end it to watching Mia pound her as on his thighs and squeezing his dick with her ass. I watched it all the way to very end till they were satisfied and getting rid of all evidence.

I didn’t know what to do after watching all that. I just know that I didn’t talk with them for a while. Deep down I was hoping for when I did start talking with them they would stop. I was very naïve , they still continued to have sex with him even when we was awake.


	2. still losing even when he is awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 of losing to my sleeping dad. There are quite a few sex scenes for when the dad is awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader politely asked for second chapter and here it is. I don't think I did a good job so I hope everyone likes it.

A few months have passed. . .

A while back, four of my closest female friends started having sex with my dad when I wasn’t around and when he was asleep. Lately they think they have been very slick by having sex with him when I wasn’t looking, they still haven’t figured out about the fact that I installed cameras in his room. What really bothers nowadays is that they are still having sex with him even when is awake now.   
Since they still think they are so slick I installed cameras everywhere in the house so I can keep catching them in the act. From the restrooms, the showers, kitchen, living room, garage, around the couch, I even installed some underneath our dinner table and his work desk. If I am being honest I don’t understand why I keep watching the recorded videos of those who used to call my friends have sex with someone who is twice his age. I am even more confused at the fact they have more fun doing all the work when he is asleep.

I found it funny how my dad took my advice to walk around with a go pro so the doctor can have an idea of what he does when he is awake. Since he asked me to buy it and when I did I set up so that the live stream will save on my laptop first before it saves onto the go pro itself. To make it even better I can watch the live feed if wanted too the moment it starts. Currently I watching my dad receive a blowjob from Vicky POV style in his room and he is awake.

Vicky is currently deep throating his dick all the way into the back of her throat. The gaging sounds she is making are somewhat loud, I can see my dads legs twitching every time she takes it all the way in. Her oral skills have improved a lot since she has been coming over a lot more than Mia. Taking a break from deep throating I watch as she wets her lips by licking around, she then puts the head of his dick back in her mouth and starts to suck on it again. As she blows him I listen as she strokes his dick with one of her hands, it sounds really slippery and wet. Hearing a pop sound along with a moan as she removes her head from his dick just to lick the tip of it a few times.   
Once he was rock hard turned around and got on her knees, she wanted him to take her from behind. As she is waiting for him to stick it in her she moves the lower half of her body around a little, I watched as her beautiful ass just jiggled around. My places on of his hands on her as he slowly slides his dick in her, she moans continuously until he puts it all the way in. Once he fully grasped her ass with both hands he starts thrusting his dick inside her. Not only does it sound extremely wet, she kept moaning softly with every thrust he made. It still doesn’t register to me why she gets so wet from him.

I noticed Vicky looking over her shoulder to look at my dad as he continues to take her from behind, she has an expression with a smile to show how much she is enjoying this. My dad got so caught up in the rush he pulled her straight up against him. Since I can’t see that much from my dads POV I switched over to the camera at the end of the bed to continue watching. Vicky reaches her arms behind her to grab my dad by the back of his head, while he grabs her by the breasts as he continues to pound her. As he plays around her breasts her breasts I can hear her breathing hard. Vicky turns her body a little so she can start kissing him. As they make out he starts pounding her even harder, I can hear a slapping sound every time his body connects with her ass. My dad mentions he is about to come soon, Vicky removes herself from him and get on her back. Squeezing her breasts together with mouth open, she is basically telling him to thrust his dick between her breasts while she suck on it at the same time. Not wanting to say no he does what she wants and slides his dick in between her breasts and starts thrusting. I switch back to the POV so I can watch all this happen. A popping sound his heard every time the head of my dads dick enters in and out of her mouth. A few minutes later he cums, some of it goes in her mouth while the rest of it flies forward on his TV. My dad plops back onto the bed, once Vicky enjoyed her snack she got up and started cleaning up my dads dick with her mouth.

Having a feeling they are about to finish up I switched over to an recording from last week. This recording involves my dad, Rose and Silvia eating dinner when I am crashing at a classmates house since we had a project due the next day and we procrastinated a little too much. Jealousy takes over as I look at Silvias and Roses outfits they are wearing light material tank tops really short skirts. I can tell Rose didn’t have anything underneath her clothing, even though I can see that Silvia has clothing underneath hers I still didn’t feel happy since anyone can see where this is going from a mile away.  
When they were halfway through their meals Silvia got up to go to the restroom. During the time she was away Rose accidentally dropped her fork on the floor underneath the table. I don’t need to be captain obvious to know where this going so I switched to the camera underneath the table. I am not proud of it but my timing with switching the camera angles has gotten a lot better, the reasoning behind that is because I tuned in as Rose started unzipping my dads pants. She struggles a bit to pull his dick out, as she does I can hear how turned on she is from hearing how hard she is breathing. Since my dad is getting used to this he just leaned back on his chair to get comfortable.

Once she finally gets his dick out she immediately put it in her mouth to start sucking on it, sucking on it roughly at that. Despite his dick still being a little limp she still takes it all the way in her mouth regardless. Being curious since my dad just started using the go pro at that time I switched over to the go pro video feed. I just watched as Rose had her soft lips completely wrapped around by dads stick and they she is looking at him so seductively is making this look really hot. I am still jealous since deep down I really wish she was doing all of that towards me. Once my dad was hard she switched up how she is sucking him off. In the beginning she would move up and down as she is sucking to about halfway down on his dick, once she did that a few times she would take it all the way back. After repeating this pattern a few times she removed her mouth from dads dick to tell him she is surprised that he is lasting this long. Using her hands to grab the inner parts of his thighs, she opens her mouth and takes my dads dick all the way in. Using his legs as support she continued to take his dick all the way in her mouth at a fast pace. The gagging sounds she made as she continued to take it all the way down her throat caused me to get a little hard, you can’t blame me since I am starting to fantasize that she is doing that to me.

Hearing a door open up Rose quickly removes his dick from her mouth and goes back to her seat, while my dad quickly moves his chair back underneath the table. I felt like he didn’t try that hard to cover up since he didn’t put his dick back in his pants. Once Silvia rejoins them she sits back in her chair. It didn’t take her long to notice that Rose and my dad did something. Looking underneath the table she can my dads dick is still out and hard. With the cat out of the bag Rose asked my dad to get back in the position he was in before Silvia came back, he agreed pretty quickly due to the fact he felt like he dug his own grave. Once he scooched his chair back Rose stood above his dick. Grabbing ahold of his dick she stood it up as she inserted it into her womanhood.

Until his dick was all the way inside of her, his body kept trembling because of how tight she still feels. Not long after Rose started moving up and down on his dick, he firmly grabbed her ass cheeks with both hands. Rose is already moaning as is so the moment he grabbed her ass caused her to start moaning even louder. Silvia felt jealous and left out from watching Rose ride him like that. I switched over to the under the table camera so I can watch Rose ass go up and down on his dick. I used the zoom in function of the video to get a close up of her ass, I am starting to have ideas if I should upload these onto a porn website or something. I immediately scrapped that idea because it dawned on me that they can figure out it was me due to how the video feed is so accurately placed.

Since my dad almost cummed earlier and didn’t rest that long, he is already reaching his limit. Rose felt sad that he is about to cum, but let it slide. Getting off of him she gets on her knees and places his dick her mouth, not long after she did he fired his load right into her mouth. Once she swallowed all of his cum she started to suck out the remaining amount in his dick. Rose really enjoyed the taste of her juices that combined with the taste of his cum, you can tell how much she is enjoying it from mmm sounds she is making. Once he is all cleaned up Silvia wanted to take a turn but can tell he is tuckered out so she decided to have her way another time.

My dad just fell asleep again five days ago. I decided watch one of the most recent recordings of my dad getting lucky when he is sleeping. In this one it is Mia who came over, honestly I was surprised that she came first instead of Silvia. I can see that Mia is wearing one of those long thick coats that you see detectives wear or when someone is trying to conceal something, you don’t need to be Houston to know what the problem will be in this one. Like I predicted she took off the coat to reveal herself being completely naked. 

There wasn’t even any oral sex, she is so wet that she just got right on top of his dick and took it all the way inside her. If I am being honest I have no idea how I am supposed to react to that, however it does make you wonder how long she has been waiting for this moment. Mia is really taking him for a wide, because the slapping sounds her ass is making is really loud. I put up another video next to the current one I am watching that is behind Mia so I can watch her breasts jiggle up and down as she plows him. Honestly I prefer Vicky’s breasts over hers but I still can’t deny she has nice breasts as well. Mia leans forward positions herself to where she would look directly at my dads face as she continues to pound him. I can hear her breathing heavily as she looks at my dads face. She was being so rough on my dads dick that his body started to shiver and that is the signal that he is going to cum soon. Mia quickly removed his dick from her womanhood and started jacking him off with her ass. Once he reached his limits she made him fire his load straight up towards the ceiling. While putting his dick in mouth she smiles that she was able to get him to cum so fast, she moans as she sucks him off to clean up his dick.

Seeing my dad get hard again I watched Mia get into a position I recognize, she is getting into the reverse cowgirl position but she did after was something I thought I would never see her do. Mia took the head of my dads dick and placed it into her ass. I could not believe what I am seeing. The more she takes his dick into her to more she moans, as she is taking it in Silvia enters the room, she felt annoyed that she is missing out again. Deciding not wait she gets undressed and gets on the bed. Not long after she did I switched to the camera behind my dad and watched my dads dick go all the way into her ass, once it was all the way in she moved her body back and I just watched as his dick completely vanished from sight due to her ass. My jaw dropped because I couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that Mia is into this kind of thing. I just watched without blinking as my dads dick goes in and out of her ass, even Silvia couldn’t believe what she is seeing. Mia just smiled from the pleasure she feels, she smiled widely after seeing Silvia’s reaction to what she is doing. It didn’t take Mia long to get used to the feeling of my dads dick into her ass so she started bouncing up and on it. I guess we know who is the most freaky of the four now. 

Since Silvia knows she is going to have to wait a certain amount of time she sat her womanhood on his face, she felt a little bit of pleasure from my dad breath that went into her womanhood. Silvia and Mia actually prefer it when my dad is asleep since they can do what they want and whatever they want to him. Silvia still couldn’t get the thought of my dads dick going inside Mia’s ass and if I am being honest I still can’t. Even now as Mia is bouncing on him at a fast pace I still can’t over how she would like that, all I can do is watch. During the time Mia is bouncing up and down she asks Silvia, “so tell me Silvia since his dick is in my ass, are you still going to insert it in you womanhood?” Silvia slightly turns her body around, she then says, “I will after you clean it up with your mouth.” Mia licks her lips after hearing that, after she does she says, “well I he is about to cum so lucky youuuuu!” Before Mia could finish her sentence she unexpectedly just cummed. Since she ended up tightening up her body when she was cumming it caused her to squeeze my dads dick really tightly and in return made him cum as well.

Mia was a little sad that her time with him didn’t last as long as she wanted so she said, “aww we ended up cumming a lot faster than I wanted.” She moves her body forward enough so that my dads dick pops right out of it. As Mia turns around to face his dick she says, “whew that felt a little weird when his dick was being removed from being inside my ass, yet I felt a great sense of relief when it did.” After grabbing my dads dick Mia says, “now to make you all nice and clean for Silvia.” Inserting my dads dick her mouth she started sucking on my dads dick. A few pass after she started sucking on it and she is already licking all around it with her tongue. I can see that Silvia is a little bothered from the noises she is making as she is licking it. Hearing Mia who is now deep throating my dad dick, I can see that she is now extremely confused. Honestly I can relate I mean hell my dads dick was in Mia’s ass and it was covered in his cum, so I am just as confused as to why she can enjoy it so much. 

After Mia finished cleaning my dads dick she said, “I just finished cleaning up for you so you can now enjoy ride.” Silvia got up from sitting on my dads face, as she turned around to face Mia with a little disgust in her tone she says, “how can you even put that thing in your mouth after putting in such a place? I am not even sure if I want to get on that thing now!” Mia smirks and decides to tease her by saying, “well if you don’t want it then I don’t mind sitting on the horn again in the wrong way.” Sticking her right hand out Silvia says, “alright alright I will take my turn and this since he probably only has left in him. Besides I don’t want to waste my trip coming over here.”

Silvia got in a squatting position over my dads dick. Mia decided to be nice since she teased her a little too much, by standing up my dads hard dick for her. Silvia didn’t even wait for the head of the dick to enter she just took it all in, in one go. The moan she gave was so loud that I am had to take off my head phones and I am willing to bet if I was hear that day I would of heard that loud and clear in my room. I guess that means in the future for when I lose my virginity I shouldn’t do that right off the bat. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I forgot the video is still going, so I chose to rewind it back to the part where I thought Silvia her loud Siren moan. 

After a few tries I finally got to point where Silvia stopped moaning and all I heard was her pounding her ass against my dads thighs. I can hear Mia still laughing from Silvia’s moan. Once she was done laughing she laid down on her stomach and started playing with my dads balls as she plays with her womanhood. Now that I think about it, Silvia is moving at a really fast pace and is making a loud slapping noise with her ass. Oh wait I was wrong that is Mia slapping her ass. I still like the sound regardless and I think I found another thing that will like to hear as well when I have sex. Mia starts to lick Silvia’s ass as she moves up and down.

Silvia’s body twitches from the cold/wetness of Mia’s tongue. I can’t tell if she is enjoying it or not. Well that thought changed after I heard how slippery my dad’s dick was after Silvia’s body started twitching. I guess can rule out a kink she has now, well both of them anyways. Not long after Silvia experienced this new pleasure she cummed all over his dick and not long she plopped off his dick my dad cummed as well. Silvia felt sad that she didn’t get as long she wanted for her turn in having sex with my dad. Mia promised that next time they do this together she can have the first two rounds and she have the last one. Silvia was surprisingly ok with that. Once that as done with they cleaned up the evidence, got dressed and left.

One of these days they are going to sit me down and wonder why I am not interacting with them that much lately. Honestly I have half an mind to tell them I know everything they are doing and have proof. There a lot of possibilities I can go with but for now I will just take what little pleasure I can receive from the video’s of me losing to my sleeping dad.


End file.
